Traffic collision avoidance systems (“TCAS”) are designed to reduce mid-air collisions. Two aircraft communicate with one another to provide some or all of their positions, altitudes, speeds, and bearings. With this information, a TCAS projects the flight paths of both aircrafts and determines if there is collision risk. If there is a collision risk, the TCAS issues a warning. Then, the pilot is required to take control of the aircraft (if the aircraft is in autopilot mode) and make adjustments to avoid a collision.
TCASs may give false warnings. In such situations, requiring a pilot to take over control of the aircraft is not just inconvenient, it can causes accidents when an unprepared pilot is suddenly required to take control of the aircraft.